


True Love's First Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsanna Week 2014, day 2: First kiss. Sorry I'm a little late for day two, but still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's First Kiss

Nights like these, where Elsa found herself wandering the halls of her castle aimlessly, were the nights she enjoyed the most. It had been a long day, and the stress of running a kingdom had gotten to her more than usual. So here she was, at two thirty in the morning, strolling down the hallway that led to Anna’s room. She knew Anna would still be up, since she was somewhat of a night owl. Carefully positioning herself in front of the door, she knocked twice before opening it anyway, not waiting for an answer. There, in the light of a small lantern, sat Anna, reading a fairy tale.

“You know, the effectiveness of knocking is greatly reduced when you barge in immediately after,” Anna shook her head and chuckled, not looking up from her book. Elsa sat down on the floor next to Anna, leaning over her shoulder to look at what Anna was reading.

“Do you mind, Elsa?” Anna playfully hid the book from view.

“No I don’t,” Elsa giggled, reaching out for the book to try and see what her younger sister was reading. Anna laughed quietly and pushed her sister away so she could resume reading. Elsa grinned and went back to sitting next to her quietly. When she noticed that she had lost her sister’s attention to the book again, she took the opportunity to really look at Anna. She always knew Anna was pretty, but here, in the dim lantern light in the middle of the night, Anna was the most beautiful person Elsa had ever seen.

“What’re you staring at?” Anna asked, looking slightly confused. Elsa looked down at the floor to hide her blush before attempting to change the subject.

“Oh, sorry, nothing. What’re you reading, anyway?” Elsa quickly asked, hoping to avoid any awkward questioning Anna might have about why she was staring at her. It wasn't as if Elsa didn't know she had been developing feelings for Anna, but it was better than Anna didn't know too. 

“Oh, just this German fairy tale. It’s about this dashing prince who comes and saves the princess from her terrible life.” Anna explained. “It’s really dreamy. And, of course, sad at some parts. But everything is fixed with a true love’s kiss!” 

Elsa nodded and let out a quiet “That sounds nice,” but she’d be lying if she said she hadn't been imagining herself as that prince and Anna as the princess. Elsa’s short response didn't seem to bother Anna, though, because she continued on.

“Wouldn't that be nice? I've always dreamed of a true love’s kiss! Haven’t you, Elsa?” Anna asked, waiting for Elsa’s response. Elsa just nodded slowly, and Anna took it as a sign to continue. “Who would you kiss, Elsa?” 

Elsa’s eyes widened at the question, and she stuttered her response of “I don’t know” in a barely audible squeak. She could already tell that her face was bright red, which made things worse. Anna knew Elsa didn't blush, since her cold powers made it almost impossible. Anna smirked.

“Really?” she asked. Elsa sat there staring, unable to answer. “Then you wouldn't mind me doing this?” Anna smiled. Before Elsa could ask what she meant, Anna’s lips were on hers in a soft kiss. Elsa didn't even have time to respond before Anna’s lips were gone. She touched her fingers to her still warm lips and stared at the now much less collected and slightly nervous-looking Anna. 

“Was… that okay?” Anna asked, smiling nervously, “I kind of just assumed by the way you've been acting lately.”

“No, no, more than okay.” Elsa finally responded, snapping out of her shocked state. “In fact, you could even do it again if you’d like.” Anna nodded and smiled before leaning in and kissing Elsa’s slightly chilled lips again. As many love stories that Anna has read, nothing had even come close to describing how wonderful this was.


End file.
